


Tapping at My Heart Strings

by rororat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Morse Code, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororat/pseuds/rororat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friend prompted me by simply saying write this, so I done diddly did.</p><p>If you want to translate the morse code as you go, the 'Tap' represents the '.' And the 'Tapp' represents the '-'. The periods between taps represent a different letter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tapping at My Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MycroftSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftSong/gifts).



> My friend prompted me by simply saying write this, so I done diddly did.
> 
> If you want to translate the morse code as you go, the 'Tap' represents the '.' And the 'Tapp' represents the '-'. The periods between taps represent a different letter.

Ray couldn't explained it. Maybe it was fate, or maybe science. But it was certainly a gift. Ray thought of it constantly, the small bracelet wrapped around his wrist.

The band was a smooth black, made of a durable and flexible plastic. And a clear soft gel rectangle broke up the solid band. The gel was what made the bracelet what it was. The gel would transfer taps and touches to others it was linked to.

The bracelets were all linked to another. Sometimes they were linked to one other, other times they were linked to multiple. People whose bracelets were linked tended to have a strong bond. Be it a strong friendship, or a soulmate as people often called it. It was indisputable the bond two people had between the bracelets. People questioned if the bond is what chose the bracelets, or if the bracelets created the bond, but very few ever complained.

Ray did complain about his bracelet, but not for the normal reasons. Ray's bracelet must be connected to at least ten other people based on the amount of taping he receives. It's a constant tap tap tap on his wrists. Yes, it was reassuring knowing someone else with the infamous bond was there for Ray, but they never stopped with the tapping.

Tap Tapp Tap. Tapp Tap Tapp Tapp. Tap Tapp. Tapp Tap.

The same pattern each day. Maybe it was the beat to a favorite song that Ray could never place, or to a pattern Ray didn't know. But it never stopped. Ray would watch the gel flex and light as the taps proceeded, never interrupting there methodical beat.

Throughout the day and late into the night. It never seemed to stop. Most people would love for the constant reassurance, but years of it would tear into Ray's mind at times. The rest of the time however, Ray was thankful.

Like right now, sat hundreds of feet in the air in a metal tube with a hundred strangers, Ray was thankful for the tapping. It was a nice grounding, a constant for all that was changing in Ray's life.

Ray had been offered a new job in a new town. Jumping at the chance, Ray found himself leaving cold New York for heated Texas. 

The tapping continued, never halting. Not as Ray accepted the job. Not as he quit his old one and packed his bags. Not as he boarded the plane and not as he reclaimed his baggage.

Geoff, Ray's new boss, was going to pick him up. He had been offered to stay with the man as well, but Ray had declined. Opting to find an apartment right away.

Geoff stood with a small sign that said "Nerd from New York", and was wearing casual clothing while looking around. Ray approached him, and looked down at the sign as though he couldn't see it.

"You forgot to put video game extraordinaire." Ray said, tapping at the sign.

"Clearly your not the man I'm looking for then." Geoff said, smiling down at Ray. "Come on, I'm pretty sure I'm parked in an unloading zone and I don't feel like getting toed today."

Geoff lead Ray out and the two climbed into Geoff's car. Before taking him to his apartment, Geoff showed Ray a bit of the town. Pointing out local stores and good restaurants, showing him where the office was and promising him a ride the next morning. The two stopped for taco bell before Geoff dropped Ray off at his apartment.

Most of Rays belongings were in route of being shipped here, but a small air mattress and a blanket and pillow were already set up for him - curtesy of Michael, a friend Ray had known before Geoff had contacted him.

The next morning, Geoff did as promised and drove Ray to the office.

In the car ride over, Geoff leaned over and asked Ray "what's up with your bracelet?"

"What, this one?" Ray asked, holding up the bracelet, "everyone has one, don't they?"

"Well yes," Geoff replied with a one chuckle, "but not everyone has one as active as yours. It's just constant tapping. It was like that yesterday too. What's up?"

"I don't know." Ray said, looking down at his bracelet. "It's just always been like this, I figure there's a lot of people or something." 

"Or one really active one. Who knows, either way you seem pretty lucky to have however many people are constantly tapping at it." Geoff finished, retuning his eyes to the road. Ray continued to look down at the bracelet, the tapping ever persistent.

Tap Tapp Tap. Tapp Tap Tapp Tapp. Tap Tapp. Tapp Tap.

When Ray and Geoff arrived at the office, Ray was quickly swept in by the achievement hunters. Michael giving his old friend an over due hug, and Gavin throwing himself at the younger lad. Geoff stood back and Jack gave an apologetic smile and a shy wave from over at his desk. 

After Michael had let go, and Gavin had been pried away from Ray, everyone began to settle back down at their desks. Ray was sat beside Michael as the other three all sat around. A sixth desk was in the room, but was left empty. When Geoff caught Ray staring, he explained that Ryan was helping a few people in the animation department troubleshoot some issues, and would be in relatively shortly.

Ray ignored the empty desk and sat down to work. Turning on the system and setting up all his accounts and preferences.

Ray was working diligently to get everything working to his standards when Geoff and the others offered to take him to lunch. Ray opted to stay in to be able to get everything set up in time for him to join in on their next recording. They promised to bring him back food and left him to his doings.

It wasn't long after until the computer started to putter out. Windows loading slowly, and some applications refusing to open. Ray was getting more and more frustrated. As Ray's anger peaked, a voice behind him calmly asked, "have you tried turning it off yet?"

Ray froze, and gave no response. "The computer? It might need a minute to rest." Said the voice again. The voice, the man, leaned over Ray, clicking the power butting on the computer off, then looking down at Ray.

Ray stared at the man, but still didn't speak.

"Oh, my names Ryan. Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to meet you yet, I've been caught up helping the animators." Ryan said, extending a hand out to Ray. His other hand hung at his side, his thumb constantly fighting near his palm. "You're Ray right? The new guy?" Ryan said, emphasizing his hand in front of Ray.

Ray realized he had frozen, and sprung into action, grabbing at Ryan's hand. "Oh yeah, that's me, Ray. Sorry, I'm a bit off, long first day."

"I can see that." Ryan said with a chuckle, pulling his hand back after the shake. Ryan walked over and took up the previously empty desk. "The others go out for lunch?"

"Uh, yeah. Don't know how long ago though." Ray said distractedly. His computer was still shut off, but his focus was else where. Ray watched Ryan's hand, now resting on the table in display between the monitors. He was still tapping away, but now Ray could see he was tapping away on his own bracelet.

Ray was memorized by it, the methodical tapping. A familiar pattern.

Tap Tapp Tap. Tapp Tap Tapp Tapp. Tap Tapp. Tapp Tap.

"Why?" Ray mumble.

"Why what?" Ryan asked, clearly having heard Ray's question.

"Oh, why the tapping?" 

"Oh," Ryan said. "It's so my soulmate will know I'm here. You know? It's morse code for my name. I haven't ever felt them tap me, so I wanted them to know my name when they finally felt me. It's dumb, but, it's kind of a reassuring thought." Ryan said, still tapping, but now looking down at the bracelet.

Ray watched Ryan continue his tapping. The pattern kept in time with the taps Ray could still feel on his own wrist.

Tap Tapp Tap. Tapp Tap Tapp Tapp. Tap Tapp. Tapp Tap.

Morse code?

Tap Tapp Tap. Tapp Tap Tapp Tapp. Tap Tapp. Tapp Tap.

Ray looked at his bracelet. The tapping still persistent, but a bit slower as Ryan looked gloomily at his own. Ray reached down to his own band and gave a small tap, interrupting the pattern. Instantly, the tapping stopped.

Ray looked up scared. Ryan looked even ten times worse, mouth agape and eyes locked on the bracelet. Ray hesitantly tapped at his bracket again and watched as Ryan's bracelet light up with the motion.

Quickly, Ray turned on him computer. When that didn't load fast enough, Ray pulled out his phone, looking up a morse code chart. He began to tap away at his bracelet, sending a simple 'hi'.

Tap Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap.

Ryan sucked in a breath, still looking at his bracelet. Ryan quickly repeated the pattern, followed by his name. Ray smiled, and looked down at his phone, typing out his name in response.

Tap Tapp Tap. Tap Tapp. Tapp Tap Tapp Tapp.

This time, when Ray looked up to see Ryan's response, he was met with Ryan's gaze directed at him. The morse code sheet clearly displayed on the phone resting beside Ray's bracelet. Ryan reached over between the monitors towards Ray's wrist. With a slow hand, Ryan tapped on Ray's band.

Tap Tap Tap Tap. Tap Tap. - Tap Tapp Tap. Tap Tapp. Tapp Tap Tapp Tapp.

Ryan's own band light up in time with the tapping, Ryan still holding tightly to the bracelet in his hand.

Ray looked over at his phone, trying to recall the taps, and finding the letters quickly. Ray responded by meeting Ryan's eyes and replying with a simple "Hi Ryan."

**Author's Note:**

> These bands are a real thing! You can buy them and they connect with your phones Bluetooth and transmit it to another band you can give to someone else.
> 
> Here's the link in text form:  
> http://postscapes.com/bluetooth-couples-bracelet-bond


End file.
